Ganar lealtad
by HardLohve
Summary: Emma Carstairs tenía pocas lealtades, pero preferiría morir antes que traicionarlas. La lealtad hacia la memoria de sus padres, la lealtad hacia sí misma. Y, cómo no, la lealtad hacia Julian. Y con Julian, los Blackthorn. –Amigo Secreto Navideño, foro Cazadores de Sombras. Regalo para Sadder.


Disclaimer: personaje de Cassandra… historia escrita y dedicada a Rebeca. (Tu Stephen, tranquila, llegará el lunes; palabra de Raziel). Entre tanto, espero que te guste este intento de Julemma.

–…–…–

La primera vez que Emma lloró, que lloró amarga y tristemente con ganas, con desesperación suficiente como para inundar un desierto, ojos abiertos sin pestañear, puños crispados por dentro de la manga del pijama y la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada mientras saladas lágrimas caían sin rebozo de sus párpados para ir a enredarse en los mechones desordenados de tonalidad rubia, fue a los doce años, con la muerte de sus padres. Todo en cuanto creía y todo en cuanto cimentaba las enseñanzas más profundas de su vida se tambalearon peligrosamente. Y no llegaron a derrumbarse del todo quizás gracias a que otro alguien aún seguía ahí, vivo y listo y libre y deseoso de orientarla el camino y dejarle recorrer a su paso y ritmo los senderos de la aceptación por la partida mortal de sus progenitores.

Hasta ese momento podía decirse que siempre había tenido todo lo que podría necesitar para ser feliz, todo el capricho que surgía en su corazón de niña ingenua era concedido, un deseo tras otro. Ello no la impidió madurar antes de lo que lo hacían las niñas nefilim de su edad, ni fue excusa para convertirse en una chica malcriada y taciturna. Al contrario. Porque ya a la temprana edad de doce años Emma fue consciente de que, si bien debía resignarse a aprender a subsistir sin figuras paternas a las que seguir y obedecer y respetar y querer, si había una persona cuya ausencia no podría superar era la de ése otro..., ése alguien... Julian.

Porque Julian era su amigo; su hermano; su sinónimo de lealtad. Y cuando la miraba con esa típica mirada límpida y pura cosecha número uno de Jules, capaz de traspasar las almas como si fuera hábil e intuir sus pensamientos y sentimientos más defectuosos, Julian también era, bueno..., su algo. A secas.

El chico emanaba sin percatarse una dulzura y una oferta de calma y protección y sosiego que hacían que, a su lado, todo fuera mucho más fácil. Incluso la muerte de sus padres. Así, los meses pasaron y el hueco dejado con la partida de sus padres fue superable; y, si bien nunca se llenaría, cada vez era más fácil pensar en ellos sin que se le empañaran los ojos de añoranza y rabia, sin que las palmas de sus manos necesitaran asirse desnudas al filo de Cortana hasta acabar en yagas y llorando sangre.

Porque había habido entre medias tardes enteras oyéndolo tocar el violín, tardes observándolo entrenar o entretanto con él. Porque entre medias había habido días en los que todo era discusión, asaltos hormonales o noches debatiendo acerca de problemas existenciales tales como hasta qué punto comienza a ser desmedida la venganza. Porque entre medias había habido promesas de mano en pecho de ella asegurando que los chicos eran complejos, tontos y extraños (todo con tal de molestarle) así como promesas de mano en pecho de él replicando que las chicas eran más raras que una runa a favor de la varicela demoníaca.

Porque había habido días y segundos y horas con ella tragándose un suspiro por él, de ella buscando quedarse rezagada con él en algún sombrío lateral de algún abandonado pasillo del instituto para poder pasar unos minutos a solas con Julian y, en ocasiones, mirar hacia otro lado y hacerse la desentendida cuando Ty fruncía el ceño y le preguntaba si había visto algo nuevo en su hermano mayor ya que los ojos de Emma no podían evitar mirar a Julian más de lo que la prudencia aconsejaba debido. Porque había habido discusiones por las cosas más justificadas y por las absurdas que, no obstante, ella magnificaba al máximo porque su carácter voluble necesitaba desahogarse como fuera, a costa de quien fuera, a veces incluso del pobre Julian.

Porque había habido mañanas puntuales de no hablarse ya que ella había salido en la noche con a saber quién, sin llevar a Julian, y Julian pagaba esos momentos de abandono con miradas lacónicas y frases que venían a decir que sí, que quería que Emma fuera feliz, aunque esa felicidad la podía lograr sin necesidad de tener citas con chicos cada dos por tres. Porque había sido la infancia, la niñez, la pubertad y, ya a los dieciséis también la adolescencia, compartiendo los momentos felices y los horribles, los de consuelo y los de miedo, siempre hombro con hombro, dispuesta ella a hacerlo reír cuando se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos al recordar en modo en que había matado a su propio padre y dispuesto él a entrenar hasta la extenuación para que ella sobrellevara la obsesión del misterio entorno a la muerte de sus padres.

Por todo ello, por mucho más, la lealtad aguardaba en la siguiente orilla.

De vez en cuando, Julian entraba en el dormitorio de Emma. No para invitarla a entrenar, no para comunicarla que la cena ya estaba lista. Sólo para verla, para estar con ella, para hablar. Y si la pillaba peinándose, por ejemplo, se limitaba a colocarse detrás, sonreírla a través del espejo, detener su brazo y reemplazarla en la tarea. Y peinar a Emma no era algo tan simple como peinar a Livvy o a Tru, por ejemplo. Peinar a Emma era algo que ofrecía una intimidad fresca, tal vez porque podía dejar caer una caricia larga a sus cabellos, rozarle el cuello, recorrer la curva de sus hombros. Y en esas ocasiones, hablaban. Sin parar. Poco y mucho. De todo y de nada. De los otros miembros de la familia que compartían. De la Clave. De lo mucho que se notaba la ausencia de Helen. Del instituto. De su estancia en Idris, de libros y música.

Y los minutos no tardaban en coger su ritmo, largo, pausado y confiado. Aun así, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dar el primer paso y hablar de lo que a ambos los reconcomía por dentro, de ellos. Aunque él se daba cuenta que su corazón había tomado un nuevo ritmo. Se había sincronizado con el aliento de Emma. El mismo aliento que se detenía y congelaba y temblaba expectante cuando sus miradas, una vez más, volvían a cruzarse en el espejo, cargadas de significado, cargadas de silencio.

Julian Blackthorn no creía en el infierno ni en la justicia de los ángeles. No creía ni en el destino ni en el azar. En ocasiones, de hecho, no creía ni en la causa de venganza de Emma. No pensaba como ella, ni compartía sus ideales en lo más mínimo acerca de la venganza, pero si había alguien a quien Julian Blackthorn le era fiel, a parte de su familia, esa era Emma Carstairs, y como se prometieron y juraron en la ceremonia de parabatai, siempre le sería leal, aun cuando no compartiera los métodos de desquite de su compañera. Sólo creía en cosas que podía ver, en cosas que podía sentir.

Creía en sus sentimientos por Emma porque los veía asomarse al espejo ahí, brazada tras brazada, mientras deslizaba el cepillo por la rubia mata de su amiga. Creía en esos espasmos esporádicos de placer y angustia y dolor que lo asaltaban de vez en cuando. Impulsos casi eléctricos y maniáticos que lo obligaban a abandonar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en el momento y arrastrarse a buscar un pincel, el primer trozo de papel en blanco que se le cruzara por delante, y pintar.

Pintar con el cuerpo tenso e inclinado hacia delante, el brazo firme, la inspiración alerta y la lengua atrapada entre los dientes.

Pintar con la música de su corazón como única compañía.

Pintar hasta empezar a cabecear.

Pintar hasta que sus pensamientos sobre estar traicionando la confianza de Emma, al sentir atracción por quien debía ver únicamente como parabatai, se diluían junto con la pintura desechada y el taro de agua donde aclaraba la brocha.

Pintar hasta que sus propios trazos esbozados fueran arañas, destellos, monstruos.

Pintar hasta que el cuerpo clamara por tregua en varios temblores y errores y convulsiones distintas.

Pintar hasta que Tavvy pidiera a gritos la atención de su hermano y, al obtener una rociada de pintura como respuesta, hasta que Emma tomase las riendas y le agregara subrepticiamente unas gotas de somnífero para dormir en el café que Julian tragaba cual camello sediento.

Pintar hasta que el presente fuera cenizas y el mundo, recuerdo.

Pintar hasta que el pincel se convertía en el corazón muerto, palpitante, ensangrentado y desgarrado de su padre.

Pintaba porque al otro lado de sus cuadros estaba ella. Emma. Y todo lo que no le podía decir ni contar ni confesar.

Entre tanto, Emma Carstairs era una persona de convicciones férreas. Odiaba con intensidad, amaba del mismo modo. Quizás porque a veces pensaba que los Blackthorn eran lo único que le quedaba en la vida, por lo que si no se aferraba a ellos iba a terminar como un náufrago a la deriva. Su cuerpo hinchado, azulado y desfigurado padeciendo las mismas señales de la agresión del olvido, al igual que los cadáveres de sus padres. Convicciones de familia, venganza y lealtad eran los pilares en los que se fundamentaba su vida ya a los dieciséis años.

Emma tenía pocas lealtades, pero preferiría morir antes que traicionarlas. La lealtad hacia el juramento de venganza que les hiciera al fallecimiento de sus padres, cuatro años atrás, jurándoles no desistir hasta encontrar la verdadera causa de sus muertes. La lealtad hacia sí misma, su orgullo de cazadora, su honor de Carstairs. Pero su gran lealtad -y la más predecible y puede que también la más importante- era hacia Julian. Y con Julian, los Blackthorn.

Jules, que la había flanqueado fielmente desde que tenía memoria, en las travesuras de chiquillos y en las escapadas nocturnas en caza de demonios, en las buenas y en las malas. Jules, que la había acompañado en los peores ocasos, desvelándose con ella en los crepúsculos más largos del Universo, sus meses acostumbrándose ambos a ser huérfanos, para también estar presente en todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de momentos felices que Emma atesoraba más que su propia vida. Julian se había ganado la lealtad que Emma le profesaba devolviéndole amistad, y se lo había ganado con convicciones mutuas, secretos compartidos, chistes a dos bandas, castillos en el aire, miradas cómplices desde el otro lado de la sala de estudio y conversaciones deslizadas con un dedo en la parte baja de la espalda.

Jules, que era más responsable que la palabra responsable y demasiado leal como para siquiera devolverle la cuarta parte de esa lealtad. Jules, tan abrazable como un osito de peluche y tan fácil de querer... de desear... de responder... Julian se había ganado la añoranza que Emma le profesaba a fuerza de lágrimas escondidas, de buenas noches y un que duermas bien dados con un beso en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y luego, por vergüenza, el gesto torcido e inconcluso en un tirón amistoso de un mechón de pelo.

Sesiones de cafés calientes después de un arduo entrenamiento, besos tibios en el lóbulo de la oreja cuando la creía dormida, manos que corrían a abrirle los dedos cuando ella las cerraba en puños y sólo deseaba lanzar un cuchillo a la garganta de un enemigo, sajándole la vida. Julian se había ganado el amor que Emma le profesaba con más amor.

Porque Jules era el símbolo de la época dorada y la esperanza de que esos años sin angustia podían volver a emerger. Porque Julian era fruta dulce y tibia bajo el rayo del sol, era el derecho a ser nombrado tan ángel como los homólogos del cielo de Raziel. Julian era el baño caliente donde destensar los músculos antes de ir a dormir, era la maravillosa ausencia de la necesidad de no desenvainar a Cortana.

Jules era risas, unas manos suaves, la delicia de los ocho años. Jules era los celos involuntarios cuando otra se acercaba, el miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo, un dedo colándose a los trece años entre sus piernas y explorando por primera vez los pliegues íntimos que estas guardaban, seguido por el remordimiento y el sonrojo involuntario cuando al desayunar encontraba sus ojos.

Jules era felicidad.

Y culpa.

E impotencia.

Y dolor.

Y un deshojar de metafóricas margaritas al sopesar ella si confesar sus sentimientos de amor o no.

Porque Emma era de Julian.

Y Julian, de Emma.

Conocidos por coincidencia, parabatai por elección y confidentes por lealtad. Blackthorn y Carstairs. Amigos de los buenos, de los de verdad, de esos en los que no se puede pensar sin que el corazón se encoja, los latidos se disparen y las mandíbulas tiemblen por el recuerdo de las carcajadas compartidas durante años.

Juntos eran egoísmo y generosidad, inquina y perdón, calor y frío, familia y unión. Juntos eran, en esencia, Jules y Emma.

Carstairs y Blackthorn.


End file.
